


Boîtes de conserve

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème Etude de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boîtes de conserve

**Boîtes de conserve**

**Thème Etude de la FA**

**Photographie de résidences conteneurs**

 

« Oh, regarde-moi ce bâtiment ! Où sont les étudiants sardines dans ces boîtes de conserve ? »

Kate essayait de garder contenance sur le lieu du crime, tandis que son amoureux s’imaginait tout un tas de scénario dramatiques dans les chambres conteneurs.

La victime était une étudiante, vraisemblablement violée et abandonnée devant les poubelles du bâtiment. Kate détestait ce genre d’affaires. Annoncer la mort d’un enfant à des parents était déjà difficile, leur faire part de faits sordides l’était encore plus.

Elle allait coincer ce tueur.

En rentrant le soir à leur appartement, elle avait toujours l’esprit ailleurs. Rick respectait son silence, préparait le dîner et mettait une musique d’ambiance douce.

Il fallait qu’elle se change les idées.

Rick lui parla d’Alexis et de sa mère. Evidemment, en gros papa poule, il avait une montée en flèche d’envies surprotectrices pour sa fille chérie.

Le voir bafouiller que non, il n’était pas si étouffant pour sa fille, la fit rire.

Kate en voyait des cadavres et ne se sentait vraiment détendue que lorsqu’elle avait coincé les tueurs incriminés.

Pourtant, elle pouvait se laisser aller avec Rick, le temps d’un soir et d’une étreinte complice, loin des images et des pensées terribles de la journée.

 

Drabbles de l'arbre de drakys sur DW

#### Castle - Rick/Kate - Pg-13

Castle vient à se demander si, vraiment, il y a encore quelque chose à sauver.  
L'appartement de Kate est dévasté par le souffle de l'explosion.  
Il adressa un remerciement tout là haut. Kate était toujours vivante, Dieu merci.  
"Je crois que tu dois refaire toute ta garde robe. Je te propose d'aller faire du shopping.  
\- Castle, ça ne marche plus avec ta fille et ça ne marchera pas avec moi, non plus. Je peux emmener Alex avec moi ?  
\- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois mis hors jeu tout de suite ? Allez-y, coalition féminine, arpentez les ruelles sombres, léchez les vitrines éclatantes et videz mon porte-monnaie !"


End file.
